everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Corenthal Letter dated 10-27-1981
On November 9, 2010 Unfiction user evilcactus revealed that he had received a letter in the mail, seemingly from Dr. Corenthal. This is the first of two letters received by audience members who sent their addresses in for the purple wristband giveaway. Transcript "10.27.1981 The last child from the "Mining-Town Four" has finally succumbed. I have absolutely failed these children as a doctor and as their protector. My old partner, Roberts, has been trying to reassure me of myself - of the nature of my job. He tries to reason that it is out of my control - I chose the cases that generally stood no chance to begin with and that I must not take it out on myself when failure inevitably arrived. My other current patient, the girl from the horrible New York attacks, she's on emotional life support, as well, at present. We were a family. Evan, Vincent, Jeffrey, ----- redacted and now, Linnie's in danger, more so than ever. No child deserves this. Linnie... she's different from the others. Her personal demon is much more feral in comparison to the others. You cannot understand how terribly useless I feel. I was their only hope. The other "professionals" insisted that they were criminals of their own thought. Homicidal children - not these angels. I was the only one who was willing to hear their pleas and I let them down. They were my own children, simply not biologically. I refuse to let my remaining daugher become another tally. I cannot explain the creatures behind my children's misery, but I have a few theories. Maybe I'll peruse little Evan's picture diary, but the Good Lord knows that I can barely bring myself to catch a glimpse of his camera, which never fit comfortably in his meek hands. I'm going to take Linnie east. We cannot stay in Ohio any longer. We'll find others, others who know. She'll live a good life without me. She'll grow up, she'll forget me, the others. It's for the best. I'd better get to those photographs. (Jeffrey also wrote me a series of short-stories. Vincent and dearest ------ redacted were more so visual young artists. I must retrieve my old trunk with their treasures in it soon.) -Corenthal. 11.27 pm" (thanks to KamenZero for the transcript) Notes *The letter was also covered in the repeated instances of the Roman numeral VII. *"YOU LET US IN." is written on the interior flap of the envelope. *On the bottom flap of the exterior was written (left to right) "RK A DAY IN TH." Many take this to mean "A Day in the Ark", or "A Day in the Park". *Immediately following the posting of the letter a new Unsigned Tweet was sent out, ending with "VII" which seems to call back to the letter. *The "VII" is a shout out to UF member Dixie_wolf, who mentioned having a dream about receiving a letter from Vince with sevens written on it. *The trunk full of treasures mentioned might be Box 5. *It is generally accepted that the redacted name here is Steph, after revelations in other letters confirmed her to be one of the Mining Town Four. *While this has lead to speculation that James Corenthal killed the Mining Town Four, the Princeton Tapes suggest that this letter means Vincent 'succumbed' to Slenderman, and also revealed that he was later killed, likely by the Rake. *In the video Damsel, Evan points out that he is "not a good cameraman." This could relate to the part about the camera never fitting in his hands. Speculation *Linnie's demon is most likely the Rake, being described as more "feral" than the others, and also that there is a "Linnie" mentioned in the original Rake creepypasta. *"Treasures" seems to be a slight reference to when the Mining Town Four said they were searching for treasures. Category:Corenthal Papers